TV/The Flash (2014)/318
Previously on "The Flash." - I'm free! - Who are you? - I am the future Flash. - I can't spend the rest of my life wondering if I'm gonna become Killer Frost. - I understand the real reason that you invited me on this team. You just want your own meta-human specialist to try and find you a cure. - That's not the only reason. - I wish I could believe that. - I'm Cisco, by the way. You must be Gypsy. You're into me. - Even if I was, you couldn't handle me. - I'll marry that woman. - Iris West, will you marry me? - Yes. laughing - Looks like we may need to find a new job. Heard Stagg Industries may be getting bought out. - By who? - Doesn't really matter now, does it? All I know is we got millions of dollars of tech-- like whatever that thing is-- that no one's using. - Then surely you gentlemen won't mind if I abscond with some of it. This piece in particular. - How did you get in here? - Believe me, that's the least impressive of my tricks. - Hands up, pal. Do it now, or I'll shoot. Stop! - How the hell did he do that? blaring - Maybe you can figure out how I did it, but...I doubt you'll have time. music screaming pop music - It's just beautiful. You know what, it matches the sparkle in your eyes. - Aw, thank you. - Barry, your grandfather had really good taste in jewelry. - Mm-hmm. - Yeah, he did. - Okay, so, break it down. How did it happen? - Um...we were at the apartment, and, um, Barry sang to me. - gasps - And then he proposed. - Oh, my God, that's so romantic. You sing? - Not as good as Joe. - Shut up, Barry. - Well, okay, that reminds me, My sister has four tickets that she can't use... to "Hamilton." - "Hamilton"? - On the house. I thought that maybe we could make it a double if you guys were interested? - Uh, yeah, we're interested. When? - First weekend in July. music - Um, July. - Y--does that not work for you guys? - Um-- - No, that works great. We'll be there, all of us. Don't! Don't do this! Please? I'm begging you! Just-- - Barry! - You lose, Barry. - No! music - sighs Well, everything's the same. The future has not changed. - All right. Well, we have two months to make sure that it does. - Okay, well, we should approach this the same way we approach any other problem-- start with what we know. Problem can't be solved if it's not understood. - Therein lies the rub. I feel like we can't understand any of this until it actually happens. It's like Savitar's prophecies. - Precisely, and just like the newspaper headlines. Well, all bar one. ringing - It's a crime scene. We gotta go. - Stagg Industries? - All right, no. - Hey, Julian, before you go, there was an envelope delivered for you from the Central City Opera. - Yes, you'd mentioned that you'd never gone before, so-- well, I got them for us a while back, but now-- just go with whoever you'd like. - Huh. Looks like things between you and Julian are a little frosty, huh? It's too soon for the cold puns? - Yeah. - Yeah. Thought so. - He still doesn't trust me after I lied about taking a piece of the Philosopher's Stone. - You did what you felt you needed to do to get rid of your powers. - I know that and you know that, but he-- - He'll come around. Watch. - I don't know that he will, Cisco. clicking - Hey, Bar. Anything? - throat Nothing yet. - How the hell did this thing get filled with water and those poor dudes get trapped in here? - Beats me. There's no water access in the entire wing. Instead of sprinklers, every floor uses a halon gas system that absorbs all the oxygen if there's a fire. sighs What about the security cams? - None of them either. Apparently, the Stagg geniuses don't want any of their "secrets" to get out. Julian, please tell me you found something. - Nothing yet, Detective. No fingerprints, no DNA, just two rather plump looking corpses. - What about the stolen tech? - Nothing. No one's saying a thing. Everyone is incredibly tight-lipped about it. - Of course they are. Look, I'll make some phone calls, see if I can pry those lips open, all right? - Okay. I'll keep working on it. - This is the last thing we need to be dealing with right now. - I feel the same way, but we can't just do nothing. Iris ain't gonna let us get away with that. - I know, Joe, but we're running out of time. - That's why you and me need to solve this case fast. - Yeah. - Sometimes...I wish you hadn't told me what was gonna happen. buzzing - Yeah, I know. Hold on. Hey, what's up?buzzing] - Looks like we got a robbery in progress over at Kord Industries. - Great, thanks. Now Kord Industries. That's two in one day. - That's two in under 12 hours. - Yeah, I'm gonna make sure it's the last one. away blaring arriving - I don't think that's yours, pal. - Flash. - You didn't think I'd want to come meet the newest resident of Iron Heights? - No, I assumed that you'd show. I just didn't expect you to be so young, Barry...Allen. - Now, how do you know who I am? - I'm from the future. You don't believe me? Let's see, uh, 2017. Hmm. How are things going with your doomed love, Iris West? Or your greatest foe, Savitar? - You know Savitar. - I know everything about him, and you. music - What the-- groans - panting Gypsy. Still seeking revenge, I see. - I'm gonna get it this time. - We'll see. - No! music - He calls himself Abra Kadabra. - As in hocus pocus? - He's certainly got a lot of tricks. - Yeah, we think he has some sort of nanotechnology built into his body-- allows him to do some extraordinary feats. Teleportation, telekinesis, you name it, and believe me, I have seen it all. - So that card trick he played on Barry, the water tank at Stagg, that's all some futuristic tech that he's masking as magic? - Well, it's Arthur C. Clarke's third law. "Any sufficiently advanced technology is"... both: "Indistinguishable from magic." - Before you showed up, he said he was from the future. - The future? - He is, 64th Century. - Great, another criminal from the future. Haven't we had our fill of those guys? - 64th Century. What exactly are you after him for? - He's at the top of the collectors' most wanted list. Showed up on my Earth a few years back, did a string of robberies that ended with a lot of people losing their lives. Showed up again a couple weeks ago, looted some tech companies, came here. - To do the same thing? Why? - He must have needed our Earth's tech for something. - Well, whatever it is, we can definitely help you figure it out, 'cause I don't know about you guys, but ever since last time you were here, I've been looking forward to some Gypsy vibe action. - That's way too much. - Embarrassing. - Yeah, I just want to catch him so I can bring his ass back to Earth-19 and put him down. - Don't worry. We can help you do that. - We should check and see if Julian's gotten anything. - I'll go ask him. - In the meantime, we can figure out where this guy disappeared off to. Lend me a hand? - Stupid. - I know that look. What is going on inside that head of yours? - sighs This guy knew what was going on with you and me and Savitar. - If he knows something about Savitar, then-- - He might be the key to saving you. - This is the first real lead we've gotten. - But, guys, what about Gypsy? I mean, if she gets ahold of him, she's gonna take him back to Earth-19. - We can figure that out later. Right now, we just need to find him. music - I got nothing. Why can't I find you? - I told you, this guy is smart. You can't just vibe Kadabra's location. Whatever he's doing, it renders him invisible to us. - Okay, well, if we can't vibe him, then I guess we'll have to find him another way, right? - sighs - What are you doing? - I'm putting some search parameters into the S.T.A.R. Labs satellite to see if anybody vibrates at a different frequency than Earth-1 folk. - Wish we had a satellite that could do that on my Earth. Wish I had a bunch of this stuff. - Oh. I could hook you up, girl. How about this, I spend a few days on Earth-19, and set you up with something state-of-the-art. You know, the only thing is, I would need a place to crash, so. - Cisco-- - Gypsy. scoffs That kiss, that wasn't "I'll see you around"" That was like, "That needs to happen again, real soon"" Or did I misread that? - I-I-I've been preoccupied. - Is that the only reason? beeping Great timing! - Looks like David Copperfield's not too far from us. He's at one of Mercury Labs' satellite offices. - Another tech company? - The techiest. - Let's grab the speedsters and go. music - Man, you just can't help yourself, can you? - You brought the whole team this time. That wasn't very smart, was it? - Oh, this guy sucks. I can see why you want to bring him down so badly. - Do yourself a favor, give it up. There's nowhere for you to go. - You can't out-trick all of us, Kadabra. - I think I just did. - He's a hologram. - Upon further inspection, there was some rather odd particulate residue found at Stagg Industries. - Yeah, that's the nanotechnology that Gypsy was talking about. - But what's it made out of? - Not exactly sure. It's definitely organic, but it seems to have some sorof metallic hydrogen properties. Frankly, it's-- - Beyond your understanding. - You make a move, you'll regret it. - Do you know how many times I've heard that, Detective? Told you. - Damn it. - groans - Go, go, go! music - Guys, move to the side. - Now...I can get what I came for. grunts - Everybody okay? Magic or tech, doesn't matter. You're not getting out of these. - Maybe not. panting You let me go, I will tell you Savitar's greatest secret. It's the key to defeating him, the key to stopping him. - What secret? - I know who he is. I know his name. music - Hand him over! - Why'd you lock him up? I'm taking him right back to my Earth. - Okay, but I need to talk to him first. - Fine. Get what you need from him, but when you're done, he's mine. You are gonna die for all the things you've done. I cannot wait to see you be put to death. - Uh, I'm gonna talk to her. Gypsy, darling? - You said you know who Savitar is. - I know everything about the God of Speed, hallowed be his name. - Like what? - That he's unstoppable, that he was the first speedster, and that you defeat him, but not until after he takes what matters the most to you-- Iris West. - Tell us who he is, now! - I don't think so. It's frustrating, isn't it, knowing that you're going to die unless I give The Flash what he wants. All that power, all that speed, and yet you're still too slow. - This isn't a game or a trick. This is about my daughter's life. - And it's my life if you hand me over to that collector. It's simple. Let me out, and I'll tell you who Savitar is. Give me to Gypsy, and Iris dies. The decision lies with you, Barry. - Guys, we can't let Gypsy take him before we find out who Savitar is. - No, we cannot. - Then what are we supposed to do? - I don't know. - What is it with you and this guy? It's like you're hell-bent on taking him back with you. - He killed a lot of people on Earth-19. - He's killed people here too. - No one you know or care about. - Did he take somebody from you? Hey. Is that what this is about? - What this is about, Cisco, is he needs to be brought to justice, and I am not gonna let anything or anyone prevent me from doing that. - groans - You're lucky. This could've been a lot worse. - groans I'm fine, really. It's merely a flesh wound, as the "Monty Python" boys would say. Anyway, thanks for patching me up. - Of course. - groans - Listen, I've been trying to find the right time to say this, and... now seems to be as good a time as any. I was so focused on not hurting you as Killer Frost that I forgot that I could hurt you as Caitlin Snow, and for that I'm very sorry. So I understand if you don't trust me anymore, but... maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me? You're good to go. approaching - indistinct. We're gonna figure this out, Barry. - A guy like Kadabra, he should have no say whether you live or die. - How do you even know that he's telling the truth? I mean, he's done nothing but tricks since he got here. I mean, maybe--maybe this is one of them. - It's not, Iris. - So...what, you want to let him go? - sighs I mean, it just feels like our only move. - He's a murderer. - scoffs I know he's a murderer, but I mean, how many murderers we put in prison? How many bad guys have we taken down? I mean, don't we deserve one win after everything that we've done? - Life doesn't keep score, Barry. You should know that better than anyone. Look, even if Kadabra hadn't showed up, we'd still be in the same place we are right now. - But he did, and if he knows who Savitar is, he's gonna tell us. - Barry-- - Iris, he can save your life. - No, you can save my life. Not him. - sighs - Trust me, I want to find out who Savitar is just as badly as you do. But I don't want to let someone who has caused so much pain walk free just to save my life. You know, deep down, I don't think you want that either. music - I knew you'd come. 'Cause you're the only person who's willing to do... anything. - What do you want? - To be set free. - Murdering people, stealing smart tech. You came here for something. - Told you before, Detective, it is beyond your understanding. - This is about my daughter's life. It's as simple as that for me. You tell me who Savitar is, and I will let you go. You don't, you're going with Gypsy. - A leap of faith for us both then. music Open the door. - If you take one step before you tell me, I will blow you away. Understood? blaring - But you do not know this guy. - Great timing! - What is that? music No. - Gypsy! - Give me the name. The name, now! - Savitar...is-- - No! What the hell are you doing? - He was about to tell me who Savitar is! - Damn it! - Kadabra's on the loose! He's somewhere in the building! - And there we are. sighs Thank you, Doctor Wells. - Joe, he's headed for the elevator! bell dings - We had a deal. Your freedom for Savitar's identity. - I've altered the terms of our agreement. It appears that you have as well. - Move! - coughing panting Caitlin! Caitlin, are you all right? You all right? - Yeah. - Come on. - I'm okay. Okay, I'm okay. groans - Okay, okay, easy. - groans - Okay, easy. - groaning - Come on. - Gentle, gentle. - Yeah, yeah, yup. - The-- the--hand me the x-ray machine, grab it for us, would you, please? - Yup. - groaning - Here, here. - Okay, good. remove it. - How bad is it? - Uh, it's bad. It's bad, there's quite a few pieces of shrapnel inside you, and they look deep enough to pierce your kidney if they're not removed immediately. - groans - Guys, we have to get her to a hospital. - We can't, they're gonna ID her as a meta. - And not just any meta. - Yeah, one that we have a file on for attacking CCPD. - Then what are we going to do? None of us are doctors and she can't operate on herself. - We do have another option. - What is it? - When Caitlin goes meta, her metabolic rate offsets cold tissue destruction. - She can regenerate? - No, we're not gonna take off my necklace. I don't need a hospital. All I need is a mirror and a steady set of hands. You were a field medic in the Royal Army, right? - What? No, I-I-I've never operated on anyone before. - That's okay, I'll walk you through it. - Caitlin, you're talking about staying awake during your own surgery. - I'm putting my life in your hands. I trust you, Julian. - What the hell were you thinking? - Now is not the time, Gypsy. - You know, you got a really messed up sense of justice for a cop? - Watch yourself. I took two oaths in my life. One, to uphold the law. The other, to protect my family. Guess which one takes priority? - That was my prisoner. - He was my prisoner too, and you're on my Earth. He has information that could save Iris's life, so I don't give a damn! It's because of you he's on the loose. - Because of me? No, no, because of you. You opened that door! You let him out! That is on you, Detective! How much of that did you hear? - I heard enough. This is my friend. It's the man's daughter. I mean, wouldn't you do that for someone you cared about? - I am doing that, you idiot! - Okay, what does that mean? For who? Who are you talking about? - I used to have a partner. - Like, a "partne"" or...like a partner? - Both. It was a long time ago, Cisco. It's not like I'm burning a candle for the guy, but he did mean something to me. It's been three years since Abra Kadabra shot him dead. - I'm sorry. - I have been searching for him ever since, and he finally showed back up. Ten minutes ago, I had him dead to rights, and then your friend messed it all up. So yes, I do know what it is like to care about someone so much that you break the rules. That's why I have to find this guy, no matter what, and when I do, he is gonna pay for what he did. No more delays. - Ready? - Ready as I'll ever be. - Okay, let's starst with the shrapnel on the surface. - Okey-dokey. - sharply - Just let me know if I do any...thing wrong, okay? - groans - grunts - groans - Okay, that's the first bit. Well done. Okay. - Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. - sharply - Is there supposed to be this much blood? - It's normal for the shrapnel to cavitate and displace tissue, but if I lose too much blood, I'll start hemorrhaging. - Okay. - sharply - Oh, my God. - Okay. - sharply - All right, nearly done, nearly done, hang in there, hang in there. - whimpers - Okay, well done. Well done, that's all the pieces of shrapnel from the surface gone. - Okay, great. Now it's time for the hard one. But you're doing great. You got this, okay, Julian? - Yes. - It's wedged between my kidney and my inferior vena cava, and it's surrounded by some major blood vessels. If you hit them, there's a good chance I'll go into shock. - Shock? - But it's okay. You've got this. - Okay. All right. - groans - Heart rate's increasing. - Okay, I think I've got it. - Great, pull it out. - I can't, Caitlin, it's stuck. - Then turn it. - scoffs - Guys, it's getting up there. - It might be a tendon in the way. - If it's not a tendon-- - Then I will rip this necklace off. - No! I would rather die. - Caitlin, this is going to hurt. - screams - grunts - screams - Ahh. - Ohh! - laughs - whimpers Can you please stitch me up, because I think I need to pass out? - Yes, yes. Of course, of course. Well done, well done. - She's gonna be all right. - Thank God. - That really was amazing, Julian. - Seriously. Julian Albert, MD. - Hey, I think I know why Abra Kadabra's been stealing all that tech. - Why? - Build a time machine. music - He's trying to get back to the future. music - Presto. - What is that thing in his hands? - Everything Kadabra's been stealing, these are the exact components I used to build Evil Wells's time sphere two years ago, but I could never figure out what he used for a power source. I think this is it. - So that's what he took from the time vault, its power source? - Last thing he needs to return to the 64th century. - Well, we need to find his ass before he pulls another disappearing act. - If Kadabra's plan is to "Marty McFly" himself back to the future-- - He's gonna have to open a temporal wormhole first, and when he does-- - We can nail him. - Mm-hmm. - No, he's mine. I look forward to showing him the same mercy he showed my partner. - Hey, Gypsy. You can't go after him alone. - Sure I can. - You want justice for all those people that he's hurt, for your partner, right? Right now we're trying to prevent someone we love from getting hurt, but we can't do that without your help. - I don't trust you guys anymore. - Kadabra's already given both of us the slip. He does it again through time, I don't think we get this opportunity back. Only way we catch him is together. music - Guys, Abra Kadabra's heading south on Ninth. - He opened up a wormhole. - What do you say? - We can't let him get past us. - We're not gonna do that. - Catch me if you can. - Where's he at? - He's on State and Main! horn honks screeching - We're on it! You shall not pass! - Ah! - Oka, now he's on Thurlow and Eighth. We're gonna lose him. - No, we're not. He's on Seventh, and he's moving fast! You gotta stop this guy. - Time to go home. - Bar, he opened up another wormhole! - Yes! He did it, he got him. - Thank God. - grumbles - So much for your disappearing act. - No! - By the laws of Earth-19, I hereby collect you for the crime of mass murder. - Let her take me. You'll never find out what I know. And Iris dies. music bell dings - You've come to see me off. Really touched. - What are we gonna do here? - You're going with her. I'm not gonna stop her. - Then you'll never find out what you want to know. music - I have nothing to offer you. No reprieve. No escape for what you're facing. You've done some terrible things. But you are still a man. You have a family, friends, people that you care about. Somewhere inside of you there must be a glimmer of light, of hope. It's that part of you that I'm asking. I'm begging. Help me save her. - Flash. Begging. chuckles See, here it is. In the future, you and I have been enemies for years. Oh, there have been others, of course. There was Thawne, Zoom, DeVoe, but none of them hurt you like Savitar. He truly broke you. I have to be honest. I was always a little bit jealous. But now, it's like I get to kill her too. If you'll excuse me, I have my execution to attend. - Where does this leave us? - I don't know. - Cisco, I-- - whispering Hey. - I'm still here. - Yeah. Wasn't gonna let you go that easy. - Kadabra? - He's gone. He's gone for good, apparently. - Sorry. My palm's are sweaty. - It's quite all right. Honestly, my stitch work may leave quite a lot to be desired, so. - It's okay. I was never much of a two-piece bathing suit kind of gal anyway. - I cannot believe what you did, Caitlin. I mean, staying awake during your own surgery, that's one thing, but talking my clumsy hands through it, that's quite the other. You are immensely brave. You fought through the pain like I've never seen anyone before. - You did all the hard work. - laughs Hardly. - You going soft on me, Julian? - Yes. Absolutely. - sharply - gasps I'm so terribly sorry. - chuckles - That's most clumsy of me. - Some bedside manner you got there. - I'm working on it. laughing - Just rest. - Here you go. - Thank you. - Easy. - Sorry. I should've been stronger. - You think you should've shot Kadabra? Dad, I think you showed true strength by letting him go. - I try to be strong for you guys, for you and Wally and Barry. - Dad, you have been, and it makes me stronger too. - When you were a baby, I was-- I was terrified that you might die in the middle of the night. I just didn't sleep. I would just... sit in your room... and watch you sleep. I put my hand on your chest, just to make sure you were breathing, and then I-- I would just sit there there, praying that... you'd just keep breathing. That's how I feel right now. I don't know what I can do to save you. - I know how to save her. - What? - I know how to save her. Kadabra, Savitar, Thawne. You know, they're always one step ahead of us... for one reason-- they know what's gonna happen. music So every move we make, every trap we try and set, it's all just history to them. They're armed with the future. Well, not anymore. - What does that mean? - If the answers that we need to stop Savitar and save you are in the future, then that's where I need to go. I'm gonna run to the future. TV chatter - gasps Mmm. - No more strawberry. - What do you mean, there's no more strawberry? I just bought some, like, a week ago. - Yeah, well, I may have eaten some, slash--all. - Cisco. - Do you want me to go out and get you more strawberry Jell-O? I will get you more. - No, it's fine, but next time I operate on you, you're getting bupkes, mister. - Mm, next time you operate on me, maybe you can... fix my broken heart. - I'm sorry it didn't work out with you and Gypsy. - If two meta-humans from two different universes with the same vibrational powers can't make it work, then what hope is there? opening - There you guys are. I've been looking all over for-- what are you doing in bed? - It's a long story, H.R. - I have a long story. - Yeah, how about you tell us where you've been? - Her name is Rhonda, and she's into new positions. We had the-- - Okay. Oh, my God. Stop talking. You gotta let somebody know next time you decide to go on a two-day love romp. - Who was worried about me? He was. I'm touched. - You'll be touched in the face with a hammer the next time you pull something like that. - Guys, stop it. Don't make me laugh, or I'll bust my stitches. - gasps Is that lime Jell-O? - It's all you, H.R. - Are you serious? Ah, ha ha ha ha! I...love the lime. I love the lime! - You were really worried about him, weren't you? - Just promise me that you'll never ever tell him. - chuckles Cross my heart and hope to-- music machine beeping - Caitlin? Hey! music Caitlin? Caitlin? Somebody help! - panting W-w-what happened? What happened? - I don't know, she just started seizing. - Hold her down, hold her down. Hey, H.R., grab her legs. Hold her down! - What--what's happening? beeps - She's not breathing. - We have to get an ambulance in here right now. - H.R., grab the crash cart. Cisco, grab the oxygen. Wheel it over here! Slow and steady, over her mouth. Okay, good. Come on, slow and steady, that's it. That's it. - What's happening? - She may have threw a blood clot, I don't know. - Julian! - Charge the paddles! - Okay-- - Give me the paddles! - Charging, you're good. - Okay, give me the-- give it here. Clear. grunts panting All the way, turn it up to the top! All the way up! - Okay, you're ready. - Clear. - Clear, clear, clear. charging - Char--go. music - She's gotta-- keep going. - Come on, Caitlin, come on! - Keep going, just keep going. Uh, here, take this. Here we go, she's coming back. She's coming back. Yes, she is. tone Come on. Here she comes. Come on! Don't stop. Please. Please don't stop. sobs groaning - sobs - She's gone. - Stop! That's not what she wanted! - I don't care! I'm not gonna sit here and watch her die, okay? Okay? It's all right, mate, it's okay. tone It's okay. beeping - Caitlin? beeps music - Huh. - exhales music beeping - Caitlin.